1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser marking method for forming a marking on the surface of an object by irradiating a pulsed laser light.
2. Related Background Art
As one of applications of a laser processing, there is a laser marking method of irradiating a marking object with a laser light emitted from a pulse light source. The laser marking method is capable of precisely performing non-contact printing with respect to various materials and is hence widely used for industrial products made of resin, glass, and the like. An example of such a laser marking method is disclosed, for example, in National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2003-510416 (Patent Document 1).